


Royal Treasure

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Tony Stark, Cohabitation, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Possessive Tony Stark, Prince Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifting, Tony Does What He Wants, Tony Feels, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, dragon!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: When Tony is awoken from his sleep by the loud footfalls of arrogant humans, he's not impressed. When one of those humans is a mage and a prince, Tony becomes a bit more curious.





	Royal Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rennix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennix/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Rennix who is such a sweetie and who I decided to write something for. I know you love Dragon!Tony (as shown by your awesome series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/883980) that everyone should totally check out!!!). I really hope you like and enjoy your ~gift m’dear! :D ♥
> 
> I hope everyone else enjoys it too! This has not been read by anyone since I was impatient as all heck and couldn't resist publishing it tonight. Hopefully that means there aren't any glaring errors XD

_Marching. Shouting. Metal. Clamour._

Tony’s golden eye slowly opened and he stared at the darkness of his cave. He could hear, far below in the forest that surrounded his mountain home, the sound of six pairs of human feet making their way towards him. 

He drew in a deep breath through his nose, analysing the scents carrying on the wind. Four of them held the metal tang of soldiers while two bore the sharp, golden tang of royalty and riches. It made Tony’s second eye open.

It made him listen with greater interest to the foolish, _young_ party of humans. They tasted fresh; around their twenty fifth years. There was an arrogant royal leader and his enthusiastic, witless followers and a nervous, protesting prince with the glimmer of magic in his blood.

Tony was an older dragon, far past the age of playing with humans for sport, but he still found himself intrigued. He found a spark igniting that had not been lit in some time and Tony found himself lowering ancient wards allowing the pack of humans to come up his mountain and to the edge of his cave. 

The arrogant one drew his sword first as Tony watched from the shadows. “Beast!” The young royal human shouted. “Leave your cave and face us!”

“ _Thor_ ,” the royal with magic hissed, standing tense and terrified. “This dragon is older than Asgard itself, we need to _leave_!”

“Quiet, Loki,” the stupid boy, _Thor_ , snapped. “I will prove myself to father and bring back this dragon’s head!”

Tony almost rolled his golden eyes, but he preferred to give his attention to the dark haired prince; this _Loki_. There was fire inside him and more magic than Tony had seen in a human for many centuries and when Tony tasted the air, the royalty exuded from him.

It was the kind of intoxicating fascination that had dragons stealing treasures and those of royal blood. They coveted and they stole, and Tony rather liked the look of _this_ prince.

“Beast!” Thor shouted again, his sword high in the air - and Tony had enough of that.

Stepping out of his cave, Tony watched each human pale. Tony was old, Tony was _large_ and his deep red scales intermixed with gold engulfed them in shadow. He could squash the arrogant human with a single foot, but instead he lowered his snout and beared his teeth, placing his face inches from the foolish prince.

“I warned young Odin when I took his eye; warned him to leave me be as his ancestors had or suffer his kingdom’s destruction. And yet his children come to attack me.” 

Tony showed his teeth even further, letting smoke and heat flood from his mouth until the arrogant prince hurriedly stepped backwards to meet the others. They stood in a line, trembling and Tony knew he could tear them apart with his teeth. He could catch them in his claws and rip them apart within moments. They knew it as well.

“We are terribly sorry for disturbing you,” Loki spoke, his voice faintly shaking even as he remained polite - even as he hurriedly attempted to activate a spell he had layered over himself and his foolish company. It was a means of teleporting them far away and out of Tony’s grasp.

Tony chuckled at the ingenuity. He also moved with a speed many did not expect of a dragon to snatch the prince in his claw. Loki shouted even as Tony pulled him close, the others all shrieked and raised their swords. Tony just growled and flames licked from his mouth, he spat them at the ground and before the irritating humans, blocking their path. 

“I take my price for your attack,” Tony growled. “I take this _prince_ and in return Asgard shall live as long as the one called _Thor_ is not on its throne.” Leaning forward, Tony kept Loki away from the flames but he let his own face rest among the fire as he stared darkly at Thor. “If you ascend that throne, foolish prince, darling Asgard with be forfeit as I will kill everyone in it.” He beared his teeth and growled lowly. “Now _leave_.”

He followed his words by letting the flames burn stronger and spread across the ground and towards the others. They shouted, they called out for Loki, but eventually they were forced to flee, the fire following them down the mountainside until they reached the edge of Tony’s territory and he activated his wards to keep them out.

Turning back to the prince in his hold, Tony released the terrified human from his claw before lowering his head to better look at him. He was trying not to show his fear, but it was obvious in his tense posture and the way his fingers twitched as if to use magic - yet, he was wise enough to know that his powers were no match for a dragon far, far older.

“I will not kill you, little prince,” Tony advised him.

Loki swallowed. “Then what will you do with me?”

Tony grinned and began to nudge him further into the cave with his snout. There were torches on the wall that Tony lit with ease. The prince walked ahead of him with a tense frame and trepidation, but when he entered the large room Tony had directed him towards, the prince froze and simply _gasped_.

Pleased, Tony moved around him and into the cavernous room that was filled with everything Tony held dear. There was gold, jewels, finely crafted furniture, silks and other treasures from across the centuries and all corners of the world. Yet, they were not the main source of wealth as resting in piles and filling large alcoves were hundreds of thousands of books. It was knowledge Tony had rescued throughout his many years; old, lost, forgotten texts on every available subject and many thousands on magic alone.

Loki’s gaze was hungrily pouring over the books as he hesitantly stepped into the room. Tony just smiled with satisfaction at his prince. When Tony lightly nudged him towards the nearest bookshelf, he didn’t even flinch; he was too busy reading the titles with awe.

Tony’s next wave of satisfaction came out in a contended rumble that echoed around the room. It made Loki jerk out of his trance and glance over at Tony with uncertainty. 

“You appreciate my treasure,” Tony told him with pleasure. “You will make a good addition.” He brought his nose to lightly, affectionately touch the human’s side. “My prince and my treasure."

Loki just stared at him, looking shocked, slightly horrified and with a sharp calculation entering his eyes. Tony knew that his prince was smart. He knew Loki would attempt to escape, that he would fight Tony’s possession and be difficult to keep - but Tony would enjoy the challenge.

Tony had spent his entire life without a royal treasure, and he would happily fight for one worth keeping.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Loki attempted to escape six times. 

Tony caught him each time with some amusement and placed him back into the treasure room. Loki had been terrified and attempting apologies the first time, fearful of repercussions. Tony had eased his fears and told him to try as much as he wished, but that he would not succeed.

Loki had been frustrated, angry and offended and didn’t hesitate to express it in new and brilliant plans. Tony continued to foil them, but he still praised his prince’s ingenuity. Loki looked torn between fury at his loss and uneasy pleasure at the compliments. Loki usually turned to pensive silence and went back to reading his latest book in the end.

Tony was enjoying his time learning the prince and engaging him in conversation. Loki had been reticent at first but unwilling to spend every day in solitude, he had begun to respond.

He was quite fond of his prince and impressed by his mind and his talents. It was why Tony was not surprised that many people, including Odin himself, had attempted to find their way to the cave to either rescue Loki or reason with Tony.

The dragon had ignored each attempt, but he did find himself paying more attention to the desperation, fear and tears that followed one person who returned every day and spent hours trying to find her way to the cave. Tony could taste magic, royalty and a mother’s sorrow; the Queen was trying to get to her son.

When Loki’s latest escape had failed, making him furious, disappointed and depressed, Tony had felt a small pang of sympathy and sadness. It was why he allowed the Queen temporary access to the cave.

She rushed up the trail while Tony nudged the agitated prince towards the entrance to the cave.

“You are still my possession,” Tony warned him.

“Oh, as if that wasn’t _abundantly_ clear,” Loki had sniped at him. “So why are you forcing me to-”

But his words faded when an emotional shout of, “ _Loki, Loki!_ ” was heard outside the cave. Loki took off running before Tony could react, but he didn’t stop the prince, he merely watched as the Queen reached the cave entrance and Loki met her, the two of them throwing arms around the other in a tight, relieved embrace.

Tony could taste tears in the air and knew it was from both of them. He waited semi-patiently in the shadows, giving them a few minutes to speak and hold one another before he stepped into the light and stood right behind his prince.

The Queen looked up at him with fear while clutching her son even tighter. Loki moved to better stand in front of and protect her. There was love between them, a true care for one another and Tony already liked his prince far too much and wanted him happy.

“She and only she may visit you for one day each week, but you will not leave the cave.” He lowered his face, eyeing his prince shrewdly. “If you attempt escape while she is present, she will not be allowed to return again.”

Loki’s jaw tensed, but he still gave a jerky nod, agreeing to the stipulation. Tony let out a small huff, smoke trailing after him as he turned and wandered back into the cave, leaving his prince to the reunion with his mother.

* * *

When Loki returned from speaking with his mother, he took to eyeing Tony with greater interest and curiosity. He also began to speak more with Tony, starting conversations and enquiring more about Tony’s life as a dragon.

He also stopped attempting to escape.

In what felt like the blink of an eye, Loki had been living with him for eight months. Loki was his fond and familiar companion whose laughter and wit filled the cave and made Tony smile. Loki lost his fear and lost his interest in returning to Asgard. He spent his days reading Tony’s books, exploring the forest and lands when Tony felt like spreading his wings, and practicing his magic.

He was also touching Tony absently and even affectionately - climbing on top of Tony to grab a book from a higher shelf, hitting him when Tony made a teasing remark and sometimes falling asleep, leaning back against Tony’s side as they lay in the summer sun.

His prince, his treasure, his _Loki_ began to look happy and it made Tony feel incredibly pleased and warm.

But one day, things began to change. Tony had been dozing in the treasure room when Loki had placed a hand on the side of Tony’s snout and started shaking him awake.

Tony opened a slightly perturbed eye, but Loki was unconcerned. He was holding a book in his hand as he announced, sounding almost accusatory, “Dragons have a human form.”

“They do,” Tony agreed.

Loki was eyeing him intently. “I want you to change into yours.”

Tony had been surprised, but he had been willing to indulge his human.

He hadn’t done it for centuries but it took little effort to shift his body into the once familiar dimensions. His skin was darker than Loki’s own, his hair was brown and was on his head and artfully styled around his mouth. His eyes had also turned a dark brown instead of their natural, golden gleam. 

His shift had found him without human attire and he watched as Loki’s eyes widened before running over his naked form. The prince swallowed thickly when he was finished and glanced away. Tony’s head tilted slightly as it took him a moment to place the expression. “You find this form attractive.”

“I do _not_ ,” Loki snarled angrily.

Tony had just chuckled softly. He also decided not to inform the prince that he had frequently used this form in the past to take male and female lovers. It was common for dragons to do so as they were natural shapeshifters and often found more interest in humans than those of their own kind. 

But, he didn’t think his prince was ready to know that. Yet, should the prince wish to bed him, Tony would be more than willing; Loki only needed to ask.

* * *

Tony took to remaining in his human form, pulling on clothing to make Loki less uncomfortable and finding himself amused that in this form, he was smaller than his prince.

Loki continued to look at Tony with interest only to catch himself, looking both mortified and frustrated at his actions. Tony just smiled at his prince and wondered what he would decide to do. Tony was happy to keep his prince as nothing more than a beloved and protected treasure... but should the prince also wish to become Tony’s _lover_ , then Tony would care for him even more viciously. He would extend his human’s life, he would bind himself to the beautiful prince and make sure no one could _ever_ take or hurt what was his.

But, Tony would wait for his Loki’s choice.

It had been almost a year since Tony had claimed Loki and he had been sitting in one of the empty alcoves in the treasure room walls, reading a book from one of the distant lands. He was contemplating taking Loki there with him to see how much it had changed in recent centuries, but he was brought from his thoughts by Loki appearing beside him. He had a thick book in his hands and he looked oddly uncertain.

Tony had turned his head to better look at Loki, a frown forming. “What’s wrong, my treasure?”

Loki’s eyes flicked away at the endearment, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip. “You’ve had me for over a year and I enact the Dragon Law of Liberation.”

Tony dropped the book in his hands and shifted into an upright position, his heart pounding and his face frozen in horror. His breathing was heavy even as he glanced down at the book in Loki's hands; something he should never have allowed to get within Loki’s reach; the history of his race and all its laws and customs.

No human had enacted the laws for thousands of years but his bright, incredible, _stubborn_ prince had found it and patiently waited for his opportunity.

Loki had found a way to escape.

Tony’s eyes fell closed and his shoulders slumped. His heart was aching as he realised he’d never had a chance to keep his prince; it had all been a blissful illusion.

“You are released,” Tony whispered, feeling the magic that had been subtly woven around Loki while he’d lived with Tony unravel; it left the dragon more alone than ever before. It made Tony feel painfully, horribly empty.

He expected Loki to rush in his haste to leave the room. He did not expect soft fingers to lightly touch the back of his hand. Tony’s eyes snapped open as he looked at the prince; the human who was no longer his and no longer required to stay in this cave with him.

“This book told me a lot about you, more than you ever did,” Loki murmured. “Your race doesn’t take royalty often; they have to be exceptional.” He grinned then, arrogant and pleased with himself. “It told me that almost half the dragon population tends to take human mates, which is why so few dragons remain; they’re just not born since dragons can’t have children with humans.” Loki licked his lips. “It also says that the way you’ve been acting around me the last few months, means you want to be _my_ mate.”

Tony couldn’t stop the way he curled in on himself as the truth was pointed out. His shoulders hunching up to his ears as he shifted away from Loki, feeling raw and vulnerable; wanting to make himself smaller and avoid the prince. He didn’t look at Loki as he whispered, “You are released, Loki. You do not have to bother yourself with me any longer.”

“My mother, Frigga, she researched heavily after I was taken by you. She first told me about Dragon Laws.” Tony flinched. “She _also_ told me about a different law; the Law of Price and Refusal.” Tony sucked in a sharp breath. “The one that would have forced you to renegotiate and gain a new price from Asgard.”

Tony couldn’t stop himself from staring at Loki. “You could have been released earlier.” He frowned in confusion. “Why did you stay?”

Loki let out a soft laugh. “Your library is amazing. I was also privately relishing the trouble Thor was in and the sense that you had knocked into his thick head.” He gave a faint shrug. “I had a means to escape and I would take it when I had grown bored.” Loki shifted a little closer, a small smile curling his mouth. “But I didn’t grow bored.”

Tony could hardly believe it, but the scent in the air; it was warm, it was soft and it was _loving_. It had Tony bringing his hands to gently cup Loki’s cheeks and feeling his prince lean into the touch. Tony grinned and stroked his thumbs softly over pale, beautiful skin.

“My treasure,” Tony whispered. “You choose to stay with me?”

Leaning further forward, Loki dropped the book to the ground, but neither of them cared. He brought their foreheads together. “My dragon,” Loki murmured, their mouths almost brushing with the words, “of course I do.”

Tony’s deep purr of satisfaction and pleasure echoed in the alcove around them and just made Loki laugh before he was climbing inside and resting over Tony. He was smiling widely and when Tony tilted up his chin, Loki bent down until their lips could connect for the very first time.

It was a soft, beautiful, _perfect_ kiss and Tony just pulled his beloved and most coveted treasure closer; his lovely mate, his wonderful and cherished Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that all cute and sweet? :3 I couldn't resist some Tony feels! Especially when it had Loki choosing to stay with him the whole time :3
> 
> Additionally, I'm going to _try_ and not post any new stories this month, because my goodness there has been so many! Lol. We'll see how I manage ^^;
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! (And I hope you in particular liked what I did with dragon!Tony, Rennix!)
> 
>  **And if you want to see/check out more of my writing** I am on tumblr [here](https://elizabethhollowswriting.tumblr.com/). Feel free to come say hi :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Royal Treasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165111) by [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle/pseuds/Aerielle)




End file.
